


super lovin'

by whereisthelove



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthelove/pseuds/whereisthelove
Summary: Edelgard realizes she loves Dimitri after she has a nightmare about losing him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	super lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> otherwise known as the food fic in my google docs, because there's a lot of food in this. consider this fic snippets of everyday life between edelgard and dimitri with claude and byleth in the background. it’s my first time writing for them so please be nice!

Byleth invites her over for macaroni and cheese, of all things.

It’s not like Edelgard is opposed to the concept of macaroni and cheese, of course, she finds it very delicious, especially when Byleth decides they’re going to cook it. It’s who else she chooses invites that’s the problem.

She plays with the end of her white floral dress as she sits at the table, trying to not make eye contact with Dimitri who sits across from her, much to Claude’s amusement. If she was any more reluctant, she might have grown a blush in her cheeks. 

He had tried to speak with her, before. “How are you doing,” he had asked her, with a nervous smile that showed most of his teeth. Edelgard noticed he still had fang-like teeth like he did when they were younger. 

“I’m...pleasant.” She tried as a reply, and it felt as out of place and awkward as she felt. His smile didn’t falter, of course, it never did when it came to her these days. Edelgard could feel Claude’s eyes on her face every few moments as he spoke with Dimitri, grin fiercely as it always was. She didn’t know what he was thinking, and it made her uncomfortable. 

“Wine anyone?” Byleth calls from the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked cheese starting to fill Edelgard’s senses. Maybe if she can keep her face stuffed, she won’t have to talk as, and then she can avoid all eyes on her. Dimitri’s eyes on her. 

“Sure!’

“That would be lovely.”

“Of course.”

Byleth hums from the kitchen before they walk out carrying glasses, somehow not dropping a single one as they balance them between their fingers. They place it down on each table before they tap Edelgard on the shoulder.

“Could you two come help me with the plates?”

Dimitri and Edelgard glance at each other, and Claude laughs a bit. “Hey, what about me?”

“Just sit there and wait for dinner,” Byleth says simply. 

So they follow Byleth into the kitchen, and then before they know it they’re standing next to each other and Dimitri is smiling. 

“This reminds me of when we were younger, do you remember?” Edelgard sighs as she stands on her toes, reaching up, up, up, as she recalls hot summer days and stuffed kitchens with too many siblings, not enough room. 

“Of course I do, you loved to come over whenever my father would cook, said you loved the chaos that was me and my siblings.”

Edelgard hears Dimitri laugh a bit as she tries to slip a plate off where it was in the high cabinet before his fingers reach for the same plate. Their fingers brush for a bit, but neither of them moves for a second before he laughs, removing the plate and a few more for her. 

“I have very fond memories of your house, even all the chaos that came with it.”

And maybe that was enough.

+

It’s two in the morning, and Edelgard has made herself a bowl of cereal to calm her nerves. It’s a habit she developed when she was younger, in college, after she developed the habit of staying up past an ungodly hour to study. Now, whenever her mind was a mess, she would pour herself a bowl of any cereal she had laying around, and eat. 

Edelgard sits at her desk, and opens up the internet, along with Facebook messenger. And then she sees it. Dimitri is online. 

She links as the mouse hovers over his name, the green circle in the corner glowing brightly. She doesn’t know what comes over her, but she clicks his name. They have no messages with each other, but for some reason, she wants to write to him. She taps her fingers against the desk nervously, before sighing.

_what are you doing up so late?_

She sits back and waits, thinking Dimitri might not even respond back, might ignore her, and log off, but he doesn’t Edelgard sees three little circles pop up as he types his response back, and she waits. 

_Just couldn’t sleep. You?_

Edelgard’s fingers just rest against the keys, nervous for some reason. 

_same here._

Then she writes.

_would you like to chat with me?_

She worries that he may be offline again, but then he replies. 

_Of course, what do you want to talk about?_

_anything, just distract me for a bit, please._

And if Edelgard falls asleep imagining the sound of Dimitri’s voice talking about folklore, nobody needs to know. 

+

Dimitri takes her out for lunch. They go to Dimitri and Claude’s favorite food truck, the one that he says uses too much grease and not enough healthy stuff. When Edelgard asks what he means by healthy stuff, he gives a vague wave of his hand and smiles. 

The taco that Edelgard gets is filled with meats and onions, and when she bites into it there’s a satisfying crunch that goes along with it. 

“You like it?”

She nods happily as she chews, and he smiles back at her in response. 

For some reason, Edelgard wants him to wrap an arm around her. It’s a passing moment of tenderness, of weakness, and she wonders where it comes from. Edelgard blinks, finishing the taco and glancing at Dimitri from the corner of her eye, and decides she should make the first move.

She steps a bit closer, only a bit, and wraps an arm around his own as he looks around, his blonde hair in a ponytail. She wonders when’s the last time he cut it.

“Do not say anything,” Edelgard whispers as she feels her cheeks heat up. “Just let me do this.”

+

Edelgard realizes she loves Dimitri after she has a nightmare about losing him. They’re fighting, she thinks, a bloody battle, and then she does the unthinkable. By her hand, she finishes him, the King of Delusion.

Edelgard wakes up with a start. She can’t think, **_can’t think_ **, as she rushes to her phone and dials his number. 

Only when he picks up, with his low and groggy, “ _Hello?”,_ is when she can breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. if you have anything to comment, please do.


End file.
